greysfandomcom-20200213-history
Lay Your Hands On Me
| next_ep= }}"Lay Your Hands On Me" is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Grey's Anatomy and the 72nd produced episode of the series. It is also the 81st produced episode of the Grey's Anatomy franchise. It was broadcast on January 10, 2008. Bailey's family begins to fall apart as her marriage reaches breaking point but the situation is worsened when her son is rushed to the hospital after suffering life-threatening injuries. Derek questions what his kiss with Rose meant, and what impact it has on his future with Meredith, while Erica confronts Mark about his constant flirting. George must face the percurssions of his affair when his mother arrives in Seattle, unaware that he and Callie split, and the staff are all baffled by a patient who believes herself to be a faith healer. Synopsis Voiceover :"In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth, atleast that's what they say. He created the birds of the air and the beasts of the field and he looked at his creation and he saw that it was good. And then he created man and it's been downhill ever since. The story goes on to say that God created man in his own image, although there's not much proof of that. After all God made the sun and the moon and the stars and all man makes is trouble. And when man finds himself in trouble, which is most of the time, he turns to something bigger than himself, to love or fate or religion, to make sense of it all. But for a surgeron the only thing that makes any kind of sense is medicine." :"As doctors we know more about the human body now than than at any other point in our history but the miracle of life itself, why people life or die, why they hurt or get hurt, is still a mystery. We want to know the reason, the secret, the answer at the back of the book because the thought of our being all alone down here is just too much to bear. But at the end of the day the fact that we show up for eachother in spite of our differences, no matter what we believe, is reason enough to keep beliving." ::- Miranda Bailey Music * "Sweeter Than This" - Katie Herzig * "Up The Mountain" - Patty Griffin * "Broken" - Lifehouse * "God Only Knows" - Joe Henry * "Ten Thousand Angels" - Caedmon's Call Title Reference This episodes' title references the song Lay Your Hands On Me, originally sung by Bon Jovi Trivia *Bailey narrates the voiceover for episode. '' Category:Episodes 4x11 Category:Episodes featuring Meredith Grey Category:Episodes featuring Cristina Yang Category:Episodes featuring Izzie Stevens Category:Episodes featuring Alex Karev Category:Episodes featuring George O'Malley Category:Episodes featuring Miranda Bailey Category:Episodes featuring Richard Webber Category:Episodes featuring Callie Torres Category:Episodes featuring Mark Sloan Category:Episodes featuring Lexie Grey Category:Episodes featuring Erica Hahn Category:Episodes featuring Derek Shepherd Category:Episodes featuring Louise O'Malley Category:Episodes featuring Tucker Jones Category:Episodes featuring Rose Category:Episodes featuring William Bailey Jones